A New Town, A New Love
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam moves to Amity Park and meets Danny. Will they fall in love? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm gonna write another story! Obviously, it is DxS.**

_**ALSO: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE STORY ABOUT SAM MEETING DANNY AFTER MOVING CALLED? DANNY WAS A BEGGAR AND SAM AND DANNY BECAME FRIENDS. THEY MADE A FLOWER SHOP AND STUFF.**_

**PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THAT STORY WAS CALLED OR WHO WAS THE AUTHOR.**

**Moving on…**

14 year-old Sam Manson sighed sadly as she stepped out of her plane. Her family had just moved to a city called Amity Park. Sam wasn't happy. She didn't want to leave her friends at her old school.

SAM'S POV

"Sweetie! Time to take out the luggage!" My stupid, preppy mother called. I groaned in reply.

"You do it!" I yelled back. I sat down on the sidewalk's curb and buried my head in my knees. I let a tear drop, but I didn't want anyone to see it.

After about 15 minutes, I got up and went inside my new home. It was a mansion, like our other house, except it was a little bigger.

I looked around and found a decent sized room that was painted dark purple. It had a big window, a bathroom, a walk-in closet, and a bunch of other things. I went downstairs to get my luggage.

"Sam! There you are! I told you to help me with the luggage!" My mom cried out.

"Oh, shut up Mom!" I yelled. I took my bags up to my new room. I unpacked my stuff and pulled out my iPod.

I listened to some music for about 20 minutes when I decided to go outside.

I ran downstairs and pulled on my coat and boots.

"MOM! I'M GOING OUTSIDE! I'LL BE HOME IN HALF HOUR!" I yelled.

"OKAY, SWEETIE!" I heard a reply from my mom.

I went outside and explored town a bit. It seemed pretty normal. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I turned around and saw a lady screaming her head off, running fast.

All of a sudden, I saw this weird ghostly thing. It looked familiar. It was chubby, wearing a hat, and holding a bunch of boxes.

'_Wait, that's the box ghost!' _I thought to myself. I pulled out a ghost gun and shot it. I had a ghost gun because my friend, Mallory, was a halfa. She and I used to fight ghosts pretty much a daily basis.

Suddenly, I saw another ghostly figure take out a thermos thing and suck the Box Ghost in it. He looked really familiar. I swear I had seen him on TV. What was his name? Oh! Danny Phantom!

The ghost boy flew over to me.

"Hey, thanks for shooting down the Box Ghost for me," He said.

"It's no problem. I've seen him a million times and fought him before too," I explained.

"What, you fought him before?" He asked.

"Yeah, at my old town, South Hill, he used to come around all the time," I said.

Danny Phantom gave me a strange look.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked, pointing to my weapon.

"Oh, um, it's my friend's weapon. She is a half ghost," I explained.

"Wait, she is?" Danny Phantom asked.

"Yeah, Mallory Phantom! Sound familiar?" I asked.

Danny's mouth opened in shock.

"You know Mallory Phantom?" He said, astounded.

"Yeah, she was my best friend! Until I moved here," I said, my face falling.

Danny smiled sympathetically and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not too bad here. You seem pretty experienced with ghosts. Maybe you can help me fight them sometimes," Danny said.

I smiled. Danny was friendly.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said. I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Sam Manson," I said. Danny took my hand and shook it.

"Danny Phantom," He said confidently.

"Are you a halfa too?" I asked. Suddenly, Danny looked really nervous.

"I, uh, um," He stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um-" Danny was about to say something when a high pitched shriek was heard.

"OMG! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" The voice exclaimed.

"Oh no. It's Paulina!" He exclaimed. He took my hand and turned invisible. This girl with long wavy hair and a pink shirt came in view.

"Where are you, Danny?" She called.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being picked up. I was now flying! Danny turned us back to normal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his chest.

"Wow, I never went flying like this before," I said softly, smiling.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Danny asked. He flew to the top of a building and set me down.

I sighed happily and sat down on the ground. Danny sat next to me.

"I love flying," I said. Danny laughed lightly.

"I can take you flying again some time," He said.

"That would be nice. Do you do that to all the girls?" I asked.

"No, no. Actually, I don't. I try to keep my distance from girls because they will tear me apart and stuff," Danny said, laughing lightly.

"So why me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Why did you take me flying but not take others?" I asked.

"Because I think I can trust you. You seem different from the other girls," He replied. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"I am pretty different from other girls. I'm actually considered a freak because I'm different than most girls," I said.

"You're definitely not a freak to me," Danny said, looking at me. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Thanks," I said. Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You wanna fly?" He asked. I nodded. He picked me up and flew into the sky. I looked down at buildings and cars. I was flying with Danny Phantom! I thought it was a little romantic, but I wouldn't dare say that to him out loud. I told him where I lived.

He flew to my house and set me down.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking me flying," I said. "It was nice."

"It's nothing," He said, smiling. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Danny. Maybe you can visit me sometime," I said. I had a small blush on my cheek.

Danny blushed a little too and smiled.

"I would like that," He said. I smiled and entered my house. I watched as Danny flew away.

**Well, that's chappie 1! Don't worry, Sam will meet Danny Fenton and learn his secret in later chapters. PLZ review!**

_**Also, PLZ tell me what the beggar story is called. I described it above.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! Special thanks to ****Hellbreaker**** for telling me the title of the story I was looking for.**

**Without further ado, chappie 2!**

SAM'S POV

I woke up at 7:00 AM to get ready for my first day of the new school. I threw on my usual clothes, boots, and did my usual make up.

I took my backpack with supplies and walked to school on my own. My dumb mother was still asleep.

Suddenly, I saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes walking towards me. I stopped and looked at him. He was cute, really cute.

"Hey! I'm Danny Fenton. You must be the new girl?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Sam Manson," I replied, smiling. We shook hands and grinned.

"What are your classes like?" Danny asked.

"Um, English 9, History 9, Spanish 2, Science 9, Geometry, Lunch, Home EC, and PE 9," I said.

Danny looked at me with a cute little grin.

"That's what I have!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Wow!" I exclaimed.

"I can take you around and guide you," Danny said.

"Thanks, but why are you being so nice to me? I'm the new kid," I said.

Danny laughed lightly.

"I just think it's unfair that new kids have to start off school without knowing anyone or anything. They should have friends too and not be teased," Danny said. I smiled gratefully at him.

"You're so sweet," I said. He grinned and we continued walking to school.

There was something familiar about Danny. His voice, his face, he kinda looked like Danny Phantom. Except he had blue eyes and black hair instead of green eyes and white hair.

If I had a wig and contacts and put them on Danny, he would look exactly like Phantom! Maybe he was.

"You look really familiar," I told him. Suddenly, Danny looked really nervous.

"Do I know?" He laughed nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"I'm not nervous!" He said too quickly. Wow. That was weird. He was really friendly and all of a sudden nervous.

I assumed that he was Danny Phantom. That's probably why he ran up to me in the first place and got nervous when I told him he was familiar.

I decided to keep it a secret because I assumed he did as well. He was being friendly, as both Fenton and Phantom. Wow, Fenton and Phantom. That sounds really familiar too. I was sure he was Danny Phantom.

When we got to class, Danny led me to English. He sat down next to me. He began to explain to me that Lancer, the English teacher, was old, fat, bald, and annoying. I laughed at his sense of humor.

A fat, bald, old teacher walked into the classroom and I automatically knew he was the teacher.

"Class, say hi to Sam Manson. She is the new kid," He said in a droning voice.

"Hi Sam," The class droned on. I rolled my eyes and heard Danny snicker. I smacked his arm lightly. I blushed at the touch. Wow, I knew Danny for like 20 minutes and I was already beginning to crush on him.

"So class, we will be learning about poetry today. The stanza is…" Lancer droned on and on about poetry. I doodled in my notebook.

I kept on sneaking glances at Danny. Sometimes I felt as if he were looking at me too. I kept on thinking about Phantom and Fenton. One in the same.

I pulled out my cell phone quietly and looked up a picture of Danny Phantom. I compared the two faces.

I was so positive about that secret now. I thought it was great and stuff. I knew about the fan girls who drooled at Danny Phantom's feet. I didn't want to do that to Danny.

"Hey," I whispered. Danny looked at me.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"You're right, this is so boring. When does the period end?" I asked, whispering.

"9:15," He replied. I glanced at the clock. 9:13, it read.

"Two minutes," I whispered. The class began to pack up, so I did too. When I got my stuff done, Danny and I walked out of the classroom.

"Wow, that was too boring," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You have no idea," Danny replied. We laughed and walked to History. The rest of the day droned on and it was boring. It Home EC, we made brownies but that was pretty much the only fun part. In PE, we had to run the mile. I was fit and healthy, so I ran it in 6 minutes easily. Danny ran a lot slower than me, his mile time being 9 minutes 40 seconds.

I laughed when he finished, panting hard. I rubbed his back and he went to drink some water.

"You're fast," Danny said.

"I know," I replied. We both laughed and suddenly, a blue mist came out of his mouth. I knew all about the mist. It came out of Mallory's mouth back home when there was a ghost. I so knew Phantom was Fenton. I didn't act surprised at all.

"I uh, gotta pee!" Danny exclaimed. He ran off. I quietly ran after him. Danny went behind a tree. Two white rings formed at his waist.

"Goin' ghost!" He cried out. Danny Phantom was now in place of Danny Fenton.

I smiled to myself. I was actually surprised no one else had noticed Phantom and Fenton were the same. Suddenly, a ghost with blue hair in a ponytail and a guitar showed up. Danny was fighting her! I recognized the ghost immediately. Ember McClain.

I knew her weakness because of the time Mallory and I fought her. I pulled out a ghost thermos and waited for her to come near the ground. I hid behind a tree and watched Danny fight Ember.

Danny had kicked her to the ground. I ran ahead and sucked her into the thermos.

"Noooo, Saaaaam," Ember wailed as she got sucked in.

I smirked and put the thermos away.

"Woah! You got Ember!" Danny Phantom exclaimed as he flew down towards me. I smiled.

"I fought her before in my old town. She has a few weaknesses," I explained.

"Wow! You really are handy with this stuff!" Danny exclaimed. I blushed a little.

"Thanks," I said.

"You know, I would love to take you flying again. Just as a thank-you kind of thing," Danny said.

"It's nothing. You don't have to thank me," I said, smiling.

"MANSON! GET OVER HERE!" The gym teacher called.

"I gotta run," I said. "Bye!"

"Sam, wait!" Danny exclaimed. I turned around. Danny flew over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks," He said, and flew off. I blushed madly. I ran off to the teacher. Soon enough, Danny Fenton came running back.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed.

I laughed at his cuteness. The two of us walked to the locker rooms. I got changed and headed outside.

I saw Danny Phantom hovering above me.

I cried out in surprise.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. Danny Phantom laughed.

"Wanna fly?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He held me bridal style. He began to float in the air. I sighed happily as I saw the tiny cars and houses below me. I leaned into Danny's chest.

I wanted to tell him I knew he was Fenton.

"Danny, I know you're Danny Fenton," I said in one sentence.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I did a lot of thinking in class about you and Phantom. You two have the same voice, same skin, and same hair. Just different colors," I said.

Danny looked at me in shock.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I won't tell. I'm kinda used to this kind of thing," I explained.

"You're really smart," He murmured. I laughed and he smiled.

"I know I can trust you," Danny said. I grinned.

Danny flew me down and turned into Fenton.

"That was fun," I said.

Danny smiled and we hugged. We broke apart, blushing madly.

"You're the only person who knows I'm Danny Phantom besides Tucker," He said.

"I'm surprised that no one else found out," I said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I laughed again and hugged him again.

"See you tomorrow," I said. I waved good-bye and went inside. I grinned as Danny flew off.

I sat on my bed and began to think about Danny.

Oh no, I realized.

I had a crush on Danny Fenton/Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Here is chappie 3!**

**Chapter 3**

SAM'S POV (2 months after previous chappie)

After I came home from school, I did all of my homework. Surprisingly, I didn't have a lot of it. I studied for a test that was coming up on Friday.

After boring myself to death with studies, I went outside for a little walk. The weather was perfect, and it was sunset time.

I saw a figure floating in the sky. I looked at it and realized it was Danny!

"DANNY!" I yelled. Danny looked down and saw me. He flew down right in front on me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Sam!" He said cheerfully.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I finished my homework and decided to fly across the sky for a while. It's actually really nice, the sunset," Danny said.

I looked up and smiled. It was really nice.

I wanted Danny to fly me up there and hold me close. I wanted to snuggle into him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I continued to daydream when-

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed, waving his hand.

"What? Sorry," I said.

Danny grinned and suddenly picked me up. He flew up into the sunset. I gasped as I looked at the beautiful orange splash across the shy. It was as if Danny had read my mind!

Danny then positioned ourselves so that my arms were around his neck and his arm was around my waist, holding me up. My legs dangled freely in the hair.

"It's so beautiful," I said quietly.

"Yeah.." Danny said. I swore he looked at me. I began to blush.

Danny flew down and set me down in front of him.

"Wow, that was incredible," I said.

"Yeah, it was," Danny admitted. I smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead.

"You're such a sweet guy, taking me out flying and stuff," I told him quietly.

Danny blushed and took my hand in his.

"You wanna walk?" He asked. I nodded and we walked to the park. I had a feeling that Danny loved me back, but I didn't get my hopes too high up

Danny and I sat down on the park bench and looked up at the evening stars that were exploding across the sky.

I looked at Danny and he looked at me. I had to kiss him. I just had too. I leaned in slowly. Before you knew it, I was kissing Danny Fenton, secret love, new best friend.

I felt Danny kiss me back. His arms were wrapped around my waist. Soon enough, I was pulled onto his lap and it became a make out session.

After the perpetual kiss, we finally broke apart.

"Wow," I said finally.

"That was so…." Danny began

"Amazing," I finished for him. Danny nodded quickly. I smiled at him.

"I fell in love with you since the day I met you," I told him.

"And I fell in love with you the first day I met you," Danny said.

We both grinned and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more relaxing and sweet, but still passionate.

When we broke apart, we grinned again and hugged.

"SAM!" A voice called.

Danny and I looked up and we both gasped. I saw...

**Oooooh cliffie! Who do you think was there? Sorry it was so short, but at least Sam and Danny got together! PLZ REVIEW! I will continue maybe 1 more chappie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SAM'S POV

I was kissing Danny until I heard my name being called. Danny and I broke apart and gasped.

The person who called me was MALLORY!

"Mallory!" I exclaimed. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Sam!" She exclaimed.

She looked at Danny.

"So who were you smooching?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Danny stood up and walked up to her.

"I'm Danny Fenton slash Danny Phantom," He said. Woah! He just told Mallory he was Danny Phantom!

"Woah, Danny Phantom?" Mallory asked.

Danny transformed into Phantom. Mallory didn't look surprised at all.

She turned into Mallory Phantom and shook his hand.

"I am Mallory Smith slash Mallory Phantom," She said. Danny grinned and looked at me.

"Wow, I kissed the girl of my dreams and met Mallory Phantom today. Awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

I laughed at his cuteness and pecked his lips lightly.

"So, Mallory, anything new happen to you?" I asked. Danny wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah! Great news! Andrew Haven asked me out! I'm his girlfriend!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Wow! You had a crush on him since kindergarten!" I exclaimed.

"Life's great, isn't it," Mallory said.

"This is so un-gothic, but life rocks!" I exclaimed. Danny laughed and began to kiss my cheek repeatedly. I began to giggle stupidly.

"Danny! K-Knock it off!" I exclaimed, while laughing.

"Ew, you guys," Mallory said, scrunching up her face.

"Sorry," Danny said sheepishly. All three of us began laughing.

"It's cool, I know how it feels to be in love," Mallory said dreamily. Both Danny and I gave Mallory a strange look.

"What? I'm a ghost fighting, hopeless romantic!" Mallory exclaimed.

All three of us cracked up laughing again.

After our laughter died down, we all went over to my house. Since my mom wasn't home, we all went up to my room.

Mallory lay on my bed. I was about to sit on my beanbag when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

I smiled and saw that it was Danny. Danny sat on a chair and put me on his lap! Oh god, I felt like I was going to die of happiness. I began to blush very quickly.

I lay back and relaxed on his shoulder. His arms were protectively wrapped around my waist.

"You guys have it bad," Mallory commented.

"Shut up Mallory! Who was the one who babbled on and on about Andrew Haven for hours and hours?" I said.

Danny began to laugh again. Mallory rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. How long have you two been going out?" I asked.

"About three weeks!" Mallory exclaimed.

"Nice," Danny commented.

"I am assuming you guys were going out for about 1 month?" Mallory guessed.

"More like 1 hour. We got together when you came to the park and interrupted us," I said.

"Sorry!" Mallory said. I began to laugh.

Suddenly, both Danny and Mallory's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh," I said.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" A voice exclaimed. The three of us rolled our eyes.

"I'll take care of it," Mallory said. She went ghost and flew off.

I turned around and faced Danny.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Danny said. We grinned and kissed. God, kissing Danny was better than being in paradise! I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

I felt myself grin when I was kissing Danny. I pulled myself closer to him so our bodies were touching.

I heard a POW and an AHHH from outside. I ignored it because it was all the Box Ghost.

Unfortunately, Danny and I had to break apart because of a stupid thing called air.

"How long have you loved me, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Since the day I met you," I replied.

"Same here," Danny said, grinning.

We both leaned in for another kiss. Our lips barely touched when I heard a loud "EWW!"

Danny and I broke apart and saw Mallory smirking at us.

I didn't really care if Mallory saw us. She was my best friend and I knew she understood.

Mallory's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

There was a pause.

"Awww I miss you too!" She said. I looked at Danny and smirked. She was talking to Andrew.

"I'm in Amity Park visiting Sam," Mallory said.

"Awww I love you too," She said.

"No you hang up first!"

"Awww I love you. Bye!" Mallory said before hanging up.

"And we have it bad," Danny said. Mallory laughed.

"I gotta get going guys. Apparently Skulker and Ember had a date and they got in a fight and blew up town. Bye!" Mallory said. She gave Danny and I a quick hug and flew off before we could react.

"Wow, she is so chatty," Danny said.

"You have no idea," I said.

I pulled Danny up so we were facing each other, our lips were inches apart.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Right here," Danny said. He pulled me in for another one of his legendary kisses. I immediately kissed him back.

Wow, for getting together about an hour ago, we sure did kiss a lot. NOT that I was complaining.

After breaking apart, Danny went ghost.

"Wanna fly?" He asked.

I grinned and took his hand in mine.

We flew together across the sky. It was incredibly romantic. Danny stopped flying in mid air and pulled me close to him. He held me bridal style.

I looked straight into his eyes. He looked into mine. We leaned in and kissed.

Suddenly, a rude voice interrupted us.

"AAAHH! IN-VISO-BILL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" The voice yelled. We both looked down and saw Paulina screaming at us.

Both of us rolled our eyes. I gently kissed Danny's mouth as he flew down.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Danny asked. I began to laugh.

"Paulina! Remember?" Paulina screeched.

"Umm, okay," Danny said.

"Hello? Why are you kissing the goth freak?" Paulina asked.

I glared at Paulina.

"Sam is NOT a freak. She is my GIRLFRIEND," Danny stated boldly.

"WHAT?" Paulina yelled.

I began to snicker and I sneered at Paulina.

"Oh, I'm sorry the PREPPY PRINCESS FROM HELL didn't get what she wanted this time," I said. Danny laughed and kissed my cheek.

"What? What! In-viso-bill I thought you liked me!" Paulina whined.

"Eww, no. I don't like shallow girls who only care about their looks and are mean to others," Danny said. I beamed at Danny and then smirked.

"Paulina, you are SO rude. Danny and I were in the middle of something until you interrupted," I said. Without any more words, I looked at Danny and kissed him.

I felt Danny kiss me back.

Paulina yelled in fury and ran away.

When we broke apart, both of us were laughing pretty dang hard.

After that, Danny and I continued to fly across the sky on our romantic first date.


End file.
